


【救漂】一步之遥

by Machiya



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machiya/pseuds/Machiya
Summary: 雷霆救援队时期的漂移意外落入了围城的世界，并且没有立刻察觉到。
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Kudos: 3





	【救漂】一步之遥

风向变了。

救护车抬头看了一眼，无数碎屑残渣从天而降。

这通常意味着不远处正在进行一场战役。

他尽可能快地完成了手上的工作，但还是有一颗流弹击中了脚下的废墟，将他们都掀了下去。

音频接收器嗡嗡作响，等它再恢复到正常工作状态，战火早已蔓延过来。

救护车迅速爬了起来，去扶倒了的板车时，背后传来了机体撕裂的声音。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

白色的塞伯坦人没有给对方二次攻击的机会，大喊着冲了过去，剑身直接穿过了火种仓。

那个畸形的怪物迅速褪色、消亡，成了这肮脏世界里的另一堆废渣。

但白色机体转过身来。

他仍在费力地置气，左肩裸露的电线也在滋滋闪着蓝色火花，背光下的面容却无比平静。

“你还好吗？”

救护车没有理会伸过来的手。

“先担心一下你自己，小子。”

他又出言阻止了对方帮他捡零件的企图。

“这些我能够自己来！你先站在那里别动。”

白色机体迈出的半步又收了回去，救护车忙完后，发现他居然真的还待在原地。

“我自己推车，你跟着我，回去我把你的缺口修好。”

对方一直和他保持半步远的距离，不紧不慢地在后面跟着，沉默寡言，但那紧张地呼出一口气的人分明是有话想跟他说，救护车听得出来。

“……你叫什么？”

“漂移。”

白色机体没有立刻回答，救护车也没太在意。

“好名字，和你的身手很衬。”

“真的吗！？”

救护车不明白为什么他会突然如此激动，不过这也好，让两人的谈话得以继续下去。

“呃，我是说……谢谢你，救护车。”

救护车挑了挑眉。

“看来我声名远扬了啊。”

“当然！没有人不认识你！”

救护车没想到原先那个冷剑客会这么多话，对方甚至因为太激动了讲错了很多，但救护车没有指正，他放任了那些错误，这让他觉得沿途的风景和昨日有所不同。

一进门便是撞针的声音。

“医生！你又捡了谁回来？”

“漂移。”救护车把战利品推给撞针，“他刚才救了我一命。”

“真不错。”撞针低头给那些零件分类，“真不错。”他又说了一遍。

“但这些远远不够，只要战争还没有结束，我们的病人只会越来越多。”

“我的伤算不了什么……”

“那也必须治疗。”

救护车打断了他的傻话，从撞针手里接过器械，让漂移到一旁坐下。

“普神啊……”漂移喃喃道。

这声低语显然不是出于简陋手术环境带来的痛苦，正相反，他柔软、满足，甚至有些轻飘飘。这可是战时大忌。

救护车无法从漂移脸上的光晕看出些什么，也难以理解他展露出笑容的原因——尤其那纯真得仿佛仍身处战前和平年代。但漂移出色的战斗技巧以及凛冽的风格显然不符。

箭头开始指向一些隐秘的情感。

但救护车很快便把它们都排除了。

他和漂移素不相识。

“撞针，焊枪。”

撞针递过去后却意外撞上了漂移惊讶的目光。

“你就是……撞针？”

撞针愣了一下。

“我那么臭名昭著吗？”

“不！”剑客立即反驳，“你……令人尊敬。”

“如果是指我背叛了霸天虎这件事，不值得你的谬赞。”

“你曾经也是一名霸天虎？”

“你也是？”撞针说出了救护车内芯的疑惑，“可我从未听说过你。”

“就算是一名霸天虎也记不住所有的队友。”

“或许吧。”撞针看着火花星迸到漂移的肩甲上，“不过既然如此，我们以后一定会有很多话可以说。”

“好了，正义之士们。”

撞针拿走用过的器械，救护车抓住漂移的手将他拉了起来，同时输入了一串数据。

救护车解答了对方的疑惑。

“这是我这里的规矩。那边还有好些需要照顾和安抚的病人，如果你觉得自己没什么问题了就去帮帮他们。”

对方的接受速度比想象中还要快。

“真像你的行事风格。”

漂移说着向那只没有双臂的seeker走去。

救护车觉得哪天他得好好检查一下漂移的记忆模块。

等到第二天他外出回来的时候，没有看见漂移的身影。

“他去巡逻了。”

像是证明撞针所言，漂移从另一侧走了出来。

就好像他深谙此道。

救护车皱了皱眉。

“注意安全。”

但他只是说了这么一句。

后来漂移一直主动扮演着巡逻、放哨的角色，有时候救护车会让他和自己一起外出，但他能感觉到，漂移的目光发生了变化。

像是透过他，望向了另一个人。

从漂移拒绝接受记忆模块检查起，许多事情相悖的原因开始变得明晰。

当救护车卸下死者尚且完整的手臂时，当他用虹吸管取走躯壳里仅剩的能量液时，漂移没有问过一句话。

“这一切，都该结束了。”

像是说给漂移，也像是说给自己。

另一次外出时，塞伯坦又下起了雪。

“漂移！”

寂静的废墟里回荡着救护车焦急的声音。

他们应该走了。

“我该走了。”

漂移的身影开始变得模糊不清。

救护车知道他就在眼前，知道面甲上的触感来源于他，他能感受到彼此的呼吸交织，却像得了雪盲症的登山者，什么也看不见。

“虽然我也想……保持着这样的距离……”

救护车克制住了去抓住他双手的冲动。

他们都明白更应该放手。

“非此非彼，若即若离……”

终于，他失去漂移了。

除了微不可闻的回音，救护车无法感知到他的存在。

他因为强行压抑自己而浑身颤抖。

直到那声音也离他远去了。

像是本不属于这个世界。

有人握了下他的手，等到救护车再反应过来时，一切早已重归寂静。

他推着板车行走于倒塌的建筑物间，寻找任何可利用的东西。

威震天的演讲仍在继续。

塞伯坦的雪停了。

除此以外，没有任何事情发生。

它还会落下。

END


End file.
